A local area evolution (LAE) network is a wireless local area network that supports different connection modes to maximize the connectivity between network devices in a local area. The connection modes may include access point (AP)-facilitated connection mode and ad-hoc, or device-to-device (D2D) connection mode. The devices within an LAE network may be locally synchronized. The local synchronization enables a D2D beaconing and handshake among the devices and the D2D beaconing and handshake with devices in the surrounding LAE networks. The LAE network may support a plurality of frequency bands such as 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz license exempt frequency bands, US TV white space bands, licensed time division duplex (TDD) bands at 3.4-3.8 GHz, 2.5 GHz, and the like. Due to the uncoordinated nature of OLA network, a network self-optimization capability may help distribute resources among devices in a LAE network.